Intermedio
by Katarita
Summary: ¿Que pasó con la relación de Gato y Kitty durante las películas de Shrek?¿Volverán a estar juntos o irán por caminos separados? Mal resumen otra vez xD para más detalles entren :D (Soon the translation)
1. Decepción

¡Hola! ¡Tiempo que no pasaba por aquí! :)  
Bueno este fic nació de la nada D: estaba escribiendo una continuación del fic anterior, pero algo me incomodaba (y no era inspiración D:) más cuando me pillé Shrek 2 en la tele y vi a Gato todo un picaflor (igual que en Shrek 3 xD) y pensé ¿Qué pasó con Kitty? Se olvidó de ella, terminaron o qué D: Entonces decidí hacer este fic y dar unas de las posible razones. Le puse Intermedio por dos cosas, una no se me ocurrió otro título xD, dos por el espacio de estos sucesos y los del otro fic que estoy escribiendo. No sé cuando capítulos tendrá pero no creo que sea tan larga esta historia :)  
Así que se remonta durante y después de las pelis de Shrek.

Espero que les guste ^^

Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Intermedio.

Capítulo 1: Decepción

Enojo y frustración era lo que sentía Kitty en ese momento, al escuchar esa información.

Primero todo comenzó con la difícil decisión. A Gato le ofrecieron una buena paga y tuvo que aceptarla, la circunstancias lo meritaba, las cosas no andaba bien, los trabajos escaseaban junto con el dinero y si lo habían pagaban muy poco.

Así que ella y Gato hablaron sobre eso, consistía en que él tenía que cazar ogros y había cierto personaje que pagaría mucho si lo hacía, el problema era que tendría que irse a Far Far Away…y bueno…quedaba bastante lejos…además que no se sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo de que el tomará la oportunidad y para mantenerse en contacto se mandarían cartas por medio de Mike; un viejo y confiable amigo de Kitty.

Todo bien hasta ahí hasta que Gato ayudó a Shrek a derrotar a la Hada Madrina. Kitty justamente andaba de paso por Far Far Away topándose con él en pleno festejo cuando Gato cantaba un dúo con Burro en donde ellos aprovecharon de bailar y pasar tiempo juntos, aunque por desgracia ella debía marcharse ya que estaba siguiendo una pista.

Desde ese día no supo más de Gato.

No recibió más noticias de él, las cartas no llegaban y tampoco recibía respuesta cuando mandaba. En un principio pensó que no tenía oportunidad de responderlas, pero a medida que pasaban los meses se empezó a preocupar pensando que le había sucedido algo.

Y así llegó el día en que se enteró de la razón, ella se encontraba en una cantina.

A Kitty le hirvió la sangre al escuchar a otras gatas comentarios sobre Gato, lo bien que la pasaban, lo bien que bailaba, lo bien que cantaba, lo bien que besaba, entre otras cosas…

Se levantó enfadada, sin terminarse el vaso que había pedido, pagó y se marchó de ahí.

Ahí estaban la razón de sus sentimientos…

No comprendía por qué le hizo eso, pensaba en una respuesta y no encontraba ninguna…Se sentía traicionada…mejor dicho decepcionada…Ella sabía cómo era Gato antes de su relación pero no creyó que le iba a hacer algo así, había confiado en él.

Se apoyó en un árbol y sin previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, tampoco quiso evitarlo, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma…

* * *

Kitty fue donde su vieja amiga Claire, una gata blanca con manchas negras en su cuerpo y del mismo color de ojo que Kitty, pareciendo hasta hermanas. Ella vive de forma tranquila en una casa que le fue heredada por sus padres. Además ella era una de las pocas personas que confiaba Kitty (junto a Mike) quién conoció cuando recién comenzaba en sus andanzas de ladrona ayudándola en una ocasión.

-Mira Kitty- dijo su amiga –Es verdad lo que escuchaste, no quise contarte antes porque no sabía que tan cierto era y no quería verte sufrir tampoco.

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero para la otra preferiría que me contaras- respondió la gata desganada -¿Qué más sabes?

Claire suspiró al ver a su amiga así de triste, tenía una cara de haber llorado un montón y que ahora luchaba con no hacerlo en ese momento, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Me contaron que después de ese evento, continuó viviendo con esa familia de ogros además que buscaban a un rey perdido o algo así – respondió apenada Claire.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo ella –Si dejó de quererme y quería volver a ser un Don Juan para no sentirse amarrado ¿Por qué no simplemente terminó conmigo y ahorrarme este mal rato?- preguntó molesta Kitty.

-No lo sé…Quizás hay una explicación para todo esto… -agregó su amiga.

-¿Y qué otra explicación hay? ¡Si no fue capaz de responderme ni una sola miserable carta! Más encima me vine a enterar de la forma más bonita- dijo con ironía ella.

-Sé que se ve todo feo, pero no me entra que desaparezca así como así, se le veía triste cuando se marchó- dijo Claire pensativa.

-¡No lo defiendas Claire!- le reclamó ella.

-¡No lo defiendo! ¡Solo te digo mi punto de vista! ¡Se veía que te quería por eso lo digo!- le respondió ella.

-Si demasiado, tanto me quería que se fue a revolcar con esas otras- dijo ella con resentimiento –Ahora estoy odiando a Humpty….debí haberme ahogado cuando estuve en ese castillo…-agregó ella. En ese instante Claire la golpeó -¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Entiendo que te sientas herida y que odiaras otros momentos más pero no te voy a permitir que hables tonteras como esas!- le regañó Claire.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Lo único que siento es rabia! ¡No obtengo ninguna respuesta de las tantas preguntas que tengo! ¡En serio me sentiría más tranquila si me hubiera dado una explicación!- gritó Kitty que a esas alturas ya estaba llorando, su amiga la fue a abrazar dándole todo el apoyo que podía mientras la gata lloraba en su hombro-¿No era mucho pedir no crees?

-Lo sé amiga, es comprensible que te sientas de esta forma, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar y no debes avergonzarte por eso, solo que no vuelvas a decir eso, hay gente que te quiere. Lo mejor de todo es que eres fuerte y saldrás bien de todo esto- le respondió su amiga y Kitty asintió- Quizás el tiempo se encargue de responderte todas esas preguntas que tienes, por mientras tómate tu tiempo para que sane tu corazón…quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras, eres bienvenida tú lo sabes.

-Gracias- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.-Siempre sabes que decir.

* * *

Kitty se quedó varios meses con su amiga, manteniéndose a raya de los trabajos que le ofrecían aunque fueran buena fuente de distracción primero necesitaba pasar tiempo a sola y así de alguna forma sanar su corazón para poder seguir con lo suyo.

Claro que se sentía mejor el problema era que el sentimiento por él aún quedaba ahí. Él ha sido el único que le ha movido el piso como ella a él…bueno eso era lo que creía cuando estaban juntos…

De todas manera le pidió a Claire; aunque le doliera y sonara masoquista, que la mantuviera informada de cualquier noticia de Gato, que no ha sido mucho, lo último que se supo era que aún estaba con la familia de Shrek con la diferencia que la pareja de este había tenido trillizos.

A medida que pasaba los meses la gata de a poco se integraba a los trabajos que solía hacer, ya se sentía más lista y dispuesta, además de distraer su mente con nuevos objetivos. Aunque no faltaba el ''jefe'' que preguntaba por Gato causándole una pequeña mueca y una punzada. Había veces que con detalles como ese le dolían más que una buena caída, era su talón de Aquiles por decirlo así, no era para menos estaban por cumplir tres años cuando él se fue, el sentimiento ya era fuerte.

Pero ella se armaba de fuerza y continuaba su camino por mucho que le molestara y doliera esas "caídas". Si no fuera por la ayuda que le daba Claire a ella, todavía hubiera estado en su depresión.

Y ahora que Kitty se mantenía el mayor tiempo ocupada tampoco se sentía lista para otra relación, una era que el fantasma de la relación la seguía cuando le preguntaban por ellos, de todas manera le parecía extraño, habían pasados ya varios meses como para que supieran que no estaban juntos, noticias como esas solían llegar más rápido que el mismísimo correo. Aun así no los culpaba, ambos son conocidos y era normal la curiosidad por ellos.

* * *

Pasó un año desde los sucesos, Kitty se encontraba visitando a Claire después de haber finalizado otro de sus trabajos.

-¿Y qué tal has estado? ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Claire.

-Mejor…A veces tengo mis momentos pero no es para tanto-le respondió Kitty tranquilamente.

-Me alegro, se nota en tu cara que estas mejor- le dijo su amiga-¿Algo que contar?

-No mucho, la última recompensa estuvo buena, así como agradecimiento te dejo la mitad y por favor no la rechaces, le vendrá bien a tu negocio- le dijo Kitty dándole una bolsa con el dinero.

-No tenías por qué molestarte, las ayudas de amigas son gratis…-dijo Claire sorprendida por el gesto.

-Ya te dije, no la rechaces, o la recibes o te ahorco- le amenazó Kitty.

-Bien- respondió su amiga sin opción-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cabe nombrar que Claire al poco tiempo que se fue Kitty, comenzó a trabajar comenzando un pequeño negocio con dos servicios, el primero era arrendar hospedaje a los viajeros que por ahora contaba con tres habitaciones en el segundo piso de su casa y el segundo, una pequeña consulta médica ya que ella tenía bastante conocimiento en curaciones y enfermedades y que no quería desperdiciar. Esta consulta se encontraba en el primer piso de su casa, en la entrada de ella habilitó una pieza donde atendía.

-Así podrás implementar mejor tu casa ¿Te ha ido bien?

-Si- respondió alegre Claire-Me mantiene ocupada y sin aburrimiento, lo mejor es que ayudo a otras personas además de darle un uso a esta casa- agregó ella-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-No lo sé, supongo que esperar otro trabajo- dijo ella estirando un poco su cuerpo.

-Deberías descansar antes de partir otra vez- le propuso su amiga.

-Nah, eso es para débiles, prefiero mantenerme en actividad –le respondió ella como si nada.

Claire suspiro, su amiga nunca cambiaría- Olvidaba que solo te importa el trabajo- le bromeó ella.

Bueno eso era unas de las situaciones en que se entristecía Kitty, esas bromas le recordaba mucho a Gato, el solía molestarla mucho con eso además le recordaba su segundo baile que tuvo con él…rodeados de esos huevos dorados…

Claire a ver la cara de su amiga, ida en sus pensamientos…supo que la había cagado.

-Lo siento mucho Kitty, no fue mi intención- le dijo afligida su amiga.

-No te preocupes…En algún momento tendré que superarlo- le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Y lo harás- le sonrió ella-¡Cambiemos de tema! ¡Tengo algo que te pondría interesar!

-¿Así?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-¡Sí! Tú sabes que teniendo un buen flujo de gente uno se entera de cosas. Sonará algo heroico pero están buscando a alguien que siga y atrape a un hábil ladrón, no les interesa quién sea, ni como lo hagan pero si lo logras la recompensa será excelente. Es una buena oportunidad- le explicó Claire.

-Se escucha delicioso- respondió Kitty interesada.

-Y tú como gran caza recompensa creo que lo tomaras ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó Claire.

-De eso no hay duda- le respondió ella dándole la razón a su amiga.

-Bueno si es así tendrás que ir por más información donde Mike- le contó Claire.

-Entonces tendré que irme mañana a primera hora- dijo pensativa Kitty.

-Será mejor, antes que te quiten el puesto- agregó Claire.

Dicho esto ambas charlaron un poco antes de irse a dormir. Kitty se iría al día siguiente apenas saliera el sol.

Lo que no sabía ella era la sorpresa que le esperaría este nuevo reto.

* * *

Espero que le hayan disfrutado :) Es un poquito lento el comienzo pero de a poco se pondrá más interesante :D

Aclaro que la escena en donde Gato canta con Burro ''Livin' la vida loca'' muchos decían que la gata que salió ahi era Kitty, otros decían que no, pero quise aprovechar esta parte para que se ligara con la historia xD  
Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Sombras

¡Hola! Primero que nada quería agradecer a arockerpop y a chicaaventurera por seguir mi historia y por haberme agregado favoritos :P¡Muchas Gracias! y bueno agradecer también a los lectores anónimos ^^

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo ¡Disfruten!

Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sombras.

Después de un viaje sin novedades, finalmente la gata llegó al pueblo donde vivía Mike.

Había un detalle en todo esto, no quiso demostrarle a Claire lo que le causaba esto más si se esforzaba por alegrarla. Mike trabaja en la Cantina del Gato…otro fantasma o sombra como quieran llamarle…

Ya parecía mal chiste todo esto…

Kitty inhaló profundamente en el momento en que estuvo frente a los conocidos pasajes hacia la Cantina e intentó que no le afectara los recuerdos que le traía el lugar. Camino rápidamente, la ponía muy tensa.

Al llegar a la Cantina se dirigió a paso apresurado donde Mike.

-Espérame un momento Kitty, no me tardo, ya sabes cómo son aquí- le dijo Mike, un gato gris atigrado de ojos verdes, tenía un par de años más que ella. El de forma rápida sirvió unos vasos que le habían pedido- Ahora sí. ¡Hola Kitty!¿Qué tal estas?- le preguntó alegremente él.

-Hola Mike- le respondió lo más disimulada posible- No me quejo... ¿Y tú?

-Bien con mucho movimiento como siempre. ¿Supongo que vienes por ese trabajo?- preguntó el gato.

-Así es, Claire me contó y me dijo que tenías detalles que me gustaría saber- le respondió ella.

-Ok- le dijo el mientras limpiaba un vaso- Ya sabes que este ladrón es escurridizo, ha estado causando muchos problemas a los guardias que por cierto ya se dieron por vencido y nadie le tiene confianza de que lo atraparan, lo más adinerado están gastando sus recursos para hacerlo- le contó Mike.

-¿Qué roba precisamente?- preguntó Kitty curiosa.

-Desde valiosas joyas hasta barcos con mercancías- respondió el.

-¿Cómo demonios hace eso?- preguntó extrañada la gata.

-Ni idea. Es muy difícil de atraparlo pero si quieres de todas formas anda a esta dirección- le dijo Mike pasándole a ella un papel- Espero que tengas suerte, ahí te dirán que hacer.

-¡Gracias Mike! Me quedaría más tiempo pero debo moverme rápido si quiero atraparlo. ¡Adiós!- dijo Kitty yéndose de ahí.

-¡Hasta luego!- le respondió él.

* * *

Como alma que lleva al diablo, la gata prácticamente arrancó de ahí, se subió a un tejado para luego sentarse y tomar un poco de aire. Ese lugar la dejaba mal, es como si la descompusiera pareciendo que todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho se fuera a la mierda.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces más, tranquilizando su mente y bajar esa ansiedad.

Para cuando lo hizo, rápidamente se fue hacia la dirección que le dio Mike, que no quedaba lejos. Era una casa muy sencilla pero con detalles que le daba el aspecto de gente adinerada, muy bonita.

Tocó la puerta y esperó respuesta.

-Buenas tardes ¿A quién busca?- preguntó el mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes. Me dieron esta dirección para el trabajo que están ofreciendo, quisiera más información- respondió Kitty.

-Pase, avisaré para que vengan a explicar- le dijo el caballero.

Kitty se fue a sentar a la sala de estar y se dispuso a esperar. Después de un rato bajo alguien del segundo piso dirigiéndose donde ella.

-Hola, soy John ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- preguntó amablemente él.

-Kitty Patitas Suaves- respondió la gata con simpleza.

-He escuchado sobre ti, pero ¿Estas segura de querer tomar este trabajo? Muchos han venido y luego lo dejan por lo complicado- dijo John.

-Sí, creo poder hacerlo, además que me gustan los retos- respondió ella.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso ¿Qué sabes de esto?- preguntó una vez más.

-Sé que este ladrón es muy escurridizo, ha causado muchos problemas tanto que los guardias ya dejaron de buscarlo y ustedes están tomando las cartas del asunto- respondió la gata.

-Bien- dijo John analizándola –Disculpa por hacerte estas preguntas solo es un protocolo- le explicó él.

-No hay cuidado- le dijo Kitty- ¿Cómo comienzo con la búsqueda?

-Antes de explicarte. Te aclaro que la paga será una vez que lo atrapes, puedes avisarnos por carta, ya sabrás como hacerlo. Otra cosa más no soy el único que ofrezco este trabajo, somos varios los asociados, aquí te dejo el nombre de las personas y sus direcciones- le dijo John al entregarle un papel- Ahora a lo de tu pregunta, este…se ha escapado robando otro barco y se fue al siguiente puerto, lo sabemos porque recuperamos el barco, claro que desmantelado…- le contó con un pequeño atisbo de rabia- Ahí iras, para que llegues más luego tomaras el siguiente barco a la medianoche, solo presenta este sello- explicó el una vez más, en donde el escribió su nombre en otro papel y con su anillo lo selló agregando una firma- Creemos que esta en ese muelle aún, porque no ha dado señales de actividades.

-¿Tiene un dibujo o algo por el estilo como para poder identificarlo?- preguntó Kitty interesada.

-¡Grandiosa pregunta!¡Me gusta tu iniciativa! Habían otros que se iban sin saber a quién buscaban- dijo entre risa el hombre.

-Es mi forma de trabajar, mientras más detalles tenga mejores serán lo resultado y bueno creo que ese detalle es el más importante- dijo Kitty divertida. Eso era una de las formas que tenía ella de ganarse la confianza de los "jefes".

-Te felicito- le dijo mientras le mostraba el dibujo del ladrón a Kitty. Era un hombre delgado con bigotes, con el pelo largo teniendo toda la pinta de un mendigo.

-Espero que tengas suerte- le dijo John.

-Gracias- le dijo ella- Será mejor que me vaya, tengo asuntos pendientes antes de irme- dijo Kitty.

-Me parece bien, que tengas un buen día, hasta luego- dijo él.

-Hasta luego- dijo la gata, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y se despidió.

Pocas veces le tocaba jefes así de simpáticos, así que quedo satisfecha con la visita y su nuevo trabajo. Para cuando salió se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidió hacer los asuntos pendientes que era enviarle una carta a Claire y la otra buscar una especie de máscara para ocultar su identidad, ya que la máscara que tenía ella se había perdido y necesitaba ocultarse si no quería ser reconocida en algún lugar y estropear algún plan.

Decidió primero por buscar su nueva mascara, caminó por varios pasajes mirando cuidadosamente para encontrar algo que le sirviera pero no había nada que le llamara la atención. Subió a un balcón para tener más campo de visión hasta que divisó en el balcón de al frente un tela negra. No la pensó dos veces y saltó hacia el frente cayendo suavemente. Miró con más detalle la tela y resultó que le servía. Sacó su cuchillo y cortó el material a lo largo de este. Se la probó como antifaz quedándole perfecto, agregó los orificios para poder ver utilizando una vez más su arma. Ya tenía listo la primera cosa ahora la siguiente.

Rápidamente se fue a la Cantina, le pidió a Mike papel y una pluma. Tenía que escribir pronto antes que el ambiente le afectará más de lo que ya le estaba haciendo.

_"Claire:_

_Creo que me tomará un buen tiempo realizar esta oferta. En este momento estoy a punto de aborda un barco para irme al siguiente muelle, ya sabrás que son unos tres días si el clima nos acompaña._

_De todas maneras si necesito algún empujoncito o si necesito avisarte de alguna situación te enviaré cartas para que estés atenta._

_Kitty-"_

-¿Así que te marchas? No creí que fuera tan luego- dijo Mike extrañado recibiendo la carta.

-Sí, este tipo sabe cómo hacer su trabajo, mientras luego lo siga será mejor, igual te mandaré cartas como siempre- le dijo Kitty.

-Ok, ya sabes que si te estancas... ¡Me pides ayuda!- le dijo su viejo amigo entusiasmado.

-¡Claro Mike! ¡Adiós!- se despidió Kitty y él le respondió para luego marcharse lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

* * *

Ella se dirigió al muelle y caminó al único barco que estaba allí, subió la escalerilla en donde había un hombre vigilando.

La gata sin hablar le mostró el sello. El hombre lo examinó y al verificar se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y le devolvió el papel.

Ella se adentró en el barco, buscando un lugar más privado ya que había otras personas y animales. Hasta que por fin lo encontró, se sentó en un costado, suspirando agotada, si bien no había hecho esfuerzo físico, mentalmente se sentía cansada. Como había dicho la Cantina la dejaba mal por los fuertes recuerdos que le traía…

Definitivamente aún no superaba a Gato, sin más comenzó a llorar en silencio, odiaba hacerlo, se sentía débil y tonta por llorar por él pero era la única forma de sentirme mejor. Ella siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida profundamente.

* * *

Tres días pasaron, una vez más el viaje fue tranquilo y sin novedades.

Antes de que Kitty bajara del barco le dieron unas indicaciones en la que debía encontrarse con un informante en un callejón.

Ella fue hacia el lugar, tomando precaución de que nadie la siguiera, yéndose como mejor sabía, por los tejados.

Finalmente llegó, bajando en tres tiempos, tal como le dijeron, el informante estaba ahí. Por suerte era de su misma especie, un gato de colores negro, blanco y naranjo de ojos verdes, lucia como un gato hogareño, supuso que era su forma de trabajar.

Ambos mostraron sus sellos al mismo tiempo, él comenzó a hablar directo al grano.

-Te daré un punto de partida, este tipo no se queda un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, así que cambia de hospedaje constantemente. La buena noticia es que no ha salido de este pueblo así que queda tiempo para poder atraparlo- le explicó el.

-¿Tiene algún lugar favorito dónde ir?- preguntó Kitty.

-Si, a eso quería llegar, siempre se da lujos de tomar en bares, nunca se queda con uno en específico, te sugiero que comience buscando por ahí- le respondió el- En caso que tengas alguna persecución con él, deja marcas para que te pueda seguir, en caso de que lo pierdas puedo buscar su rastro, sería como tu comodín y sabríamos si escapó a otro pueblo o seguirá aquí. Él no debe saber de mi- le explicó el.

-Ya entiendo, te haces pasar como un gato del montón- dijo Kitty, sorprendiéndole esto, no se le había ocurrido algo así.

-Exacto, esa es la parte que me toca hacer- dijo él.

-Puedo preguntar algo ¿Hay más personas contratada por este círculo?- dijo ella.

-Sí, hay un par de humanos y perros por lo que sé- le respondió el- Debo irme, adiós.

Si que se estaba volviendo interesante todo esto…

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado :P desde el siguiente capitulo ya se pondrá bueno :p ya lo estoy editando y en el borrador estoy trabajando en el capítulo 6 (Debo aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones xD)

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
